


A Few Hours

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Victorious [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Days of Victorious: Day 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Hours

The digital clock at Jade's bedside advanced a minute and she sighed, glaring at it. She had tried to get Tori to come over but she wouldn't. She wouldn't even allow Jade to go over to her house either. No amount of asking or offering to tutor her made a difference. Tori was too wise to Jade's schemes to agree to that. All this separation was due to a big test she had coming up for her math class and she was determined to study. She wasn't the best at math. She promised that they could spend time together if she was just left alone to study. How long did she need though? Jade groaned and closed her eyes, spreading out on her bed. She missed her girlfriend immensely. All this studying was killing their alone time. Tori told her, warned her, not to bug in any way if she wanted her to get done faster. But she couldn't help it. It was in her nature to disobey and do what she wanted so she reached for her phone.

**You done yet?**

Jade waited a few minutes, her phone resting on her stomach as she tapped out a beat on it.

_I told you not to bug_

She smirked to herself.

**I'm not, I just wanted to check on you**

_I'm not finished yet_

**Can't I just check on my beautiful girlfriend and see how she's doing?**

_I guess…_

Jade knew Tori was blushing right now. She liked when Jade complimented her and when she mentioned their relationship status.

**So how are you?**

_I'm fine_

**Good**

_I need to study now, ok?_

**You haven't even asked me how I am. Don't you want to know?**

Jade could practically hear her letting out a sigh.

_How are you?_

**Not so good. I miss you. Can you please come over?**

_Jade, I can't. I told you_

**But Tor…**

With that text Jade knew she was getting to Tori. The reply took a little longer this time. Probably because Tori had to fight to stay strong. She was a sucker for a softer, sweeter, version of her usually blunt girlfriend. Jade knew this and took advantage.

_Just a little longer J. Please_

Damn, and now she was using her own weakness against her. Jade grit her teeth but resolved to give her another hour. So far she's had two since the end of school.

**Ok. Work fast or I'm just going to go over there anyway**

Jade had hoped Tori would take the threat literally but she easily called Jade's bluff. It took a little more to cow Tori now that she knew how much of a softy Jade could be.

_Sure you will_

**Dammit Vega, I hate you**

_Sure you do_

**I do**

_Stop pouting and wait. Love you :{)_

Jade rolled her eyes and grumbled but replied. Those words coming from Tori never failed to bring a comfortable warmth to her heart.

**Love you too cheeseball**

The kissy emoticon was sent back and a small smile fought its way onto her lips. She loved kisses from Tori in any form. She dropped her hands to her sides, phone still in hand. She had to find something to occupy her. She did have her own homework to do. With a resigned sigh she got to work. An hour later and she was done. She glanced at her phone and wondered if Tori was done. She would have texted if she was, wouldn't she? She could have forgotten though. Tori did forget things often. No, she said she would when they parted at school. Jade decided to check if she was done anyway.

**Is now a good time?**

_No_

Well that was quick. Was she anticipating the possibility that Jade would persist or was her phone just nearby and she couldn't ignore her? Jade didn't know and didn't care.

**Oh, well, how about now?**

_Jade, that was a few seconds difference!_

**So?**

_Now is not a good time and neither is a few seconds later_

**How about a few minutes later?**

… _Jade_

**Come on Tori. You know you wanna come over. I'm way more fun than learning useless equations**

_This is important_

Jade would have been offended had she not known how much she meant to Tori, but she did, so she just worked harder to change her mind. Time to play the guilt card.

**And I'm not?**

_The difference between you and these equations in terms of complexity are about the same, but when it comes to how well I know them, well, I don't. I know how you work but I can't seem to grasp how these work. Do you know why?_

Jade didn't know where she was getting at so she asked.

**No, thrill me with your knowledge**

_Because I've spent day and night studying every inch of you when I should have spent at least some of that time studying this_

Jade's brows rose at that and a smirk of amusement curled at her lips.

**Then it makes sense that you should be over here taking the test to prove that**

_I know I'll pass with flying colors_

**You're confident**

_You know I will too_

**Now you're being cocky**

_No, I know it for a fact_

**Prove it**

Jade waited for the reply, hoping she wound Tori up enough to make that irrational and impulsive side of her win out.

_I know what you're trying to do_

Or maybe not. Jade growled her irritation.

**Vega!**

_Don't get mad at me. I told you I know you, which includes your tricks_

Jade grumbled and decided she would have to play dirty, literally.

**Don't you want me there, my lips on your neck, nibbling, biting? My hands sliding down your pants and my mouth kissing up your leg…**

She had to make sure Tori was still paying attention. Sometimes when she tried this tactic Tori just ignored any incoming texts because she knew she would cave.

**Then I'd laugh at your scissor underwear**

_You gave me those!_

Oh, so she was still paying attention. Jade laughed at the memory of buying them. She thought it was a hilarious joke. The underwear had a picture of a pair of scissors with the word 'Me' right under them. Tori was beet red with embarrassment when Jade was buying them since she had whispered in her ear that she wanted to see her wear them.

**I know. I'm just teasing you**

_Of course you are. When are you not?_

**It's fun to tease you, in all ways. But seriously, are you wearing them?**

… _Maybe_

Jade bit her bottom lip.

**Now I have to come over**

_No, stay there!_

**Fine, you come over here then**

_I can't!_

**But I'm all alone…**

_No_

**In bed…**

_Jade_

**Naked**

Jade had to wait again for Tori to answer. Her smirk widened.

_Yeah right_

What the hell? Tori was really playing hard to get. And not her lame attempts at it either. Jade, frustrated now, wasn't even close to giving up. She stripped hurriedly and laid down flat on her bed in only her underwear. She draped her arm just so over her chest and held up her phone right above her in her free hand, taking a picture of herself in all her nude glory. She sent it and then threw back on her bra. Minutes later the reply flashed on screen and she quickly opened it.

_Jkdelwhdjeuwdhuejbc_

She laughed at the nonsense that was Tori's spluttering translated through her trembling fingers.

**Did I give you a heart attack?**

_Jade…_

**Come over Tor**

_Nooooo! Oh chiz! You wasted, like, an hour of my time texting me!_

**So you might as well just get over here**

… _Fine. You better be waiting for me like that_

**Can do. Hurry**

Not even ten minutes later Tori came barging into Jade's house. She waited dutifully on her bed, a smile of triumph on her face, as she listened to Tori stomp her way upstairs. She threw open the door and stood there tense, her brown eyes dark with agitation and desire.

"Well hi there," Jade greeted while laying provocatively on her side. Tori just slammed her door, locked it, and rushed over to Jade's bed. She slipped from her clothes as she went.

"Why are you so difficult?" Tori stated, voice dipping. She pushed Jade on her back and their lips met. The kiss was rough and forced a groan from Jade.

"You like it," she replied, voice husky with need. Their lips locked again and Tori's tongue briefly stroked hers before she pulled away.

"I do, but it's still annoying," she huffed out. Jade only smiled and traced down Tori's stomach to slip her index finger under the waistband of the very pair of underwear she wanted to see on her girlfriend.

"Those look hot on you. Mind if I remove them to do as suggested?" she questioned, meeting Tori's eyes with her own quickly darkening blue-green that now almost looked gray in their intensity. Tori nodded but stopped Jade when she began to comply.

"I better not fail my test, West. If I do, you're going to make it up to me somehow," she warned. The force in her voice only served to turn Jade on more than she already was but she knew Tori meant it.

"You won't. You know more than you think," Jade responded sincerely, burying her hands in Tori's hair and pulling her down to kiss her with urgency. Tori took her sincere words to heart and thanked her loving girlfriend by returning her love. It wasn't just moments like this that Jade said things like that. She said them all the time, and Tori knew she meant it.

"Really?" she replied, panting the word in Jade's mouth.

"Really, now apply your extensive knowledge of me so I can show you just how much I know about you," Jade stated, her hands running down Tori's back to grip at her hips. Tori grinned and let Jade pull her in closer.

"No problem," she agreed, confident. She kissed the smirk right off Jade's lips and her hands began finding and exploiting every sensitive spot Jade had. Tori passed with flying colors, as she guaranteed, and so did Jade. The next day she passed her math test, not quite with flying colors, but good enough for the exchange of spending a night wrapped in Jade's arms.


End file.
